Broken Wings
by Decepticon-Tuba-Player
Summary: I can't write a good summary to save my life... When a human Autobot soldier gets trapped in a cave with the second-in-command of the Decepticons, the bond grows between them will change not just theirs, but the fate of everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I looked up to the fallen boulders that now blocked my way out of this blasted cave. I growled as kicked a smaller rock then turned and walked the other way; deeper into the cave. I didn't bother to use a light in the pitch black darkness; I was able to see through it, one of my convenient talents that no one cared much for except myself.

I slowed my pace as I saw two flickering crimson lights in the distance. I put my hand to the sheath of my pistol and continued to walk. There was the piercing sound of metal striking metal. Another pair of red lights appeared. I heard another loud clang and a shriek. I froze, took out my pistol, aimed it into the darkness, and got ready to shoot.

The second pair of red lights seemed to come closer. I heard a low growl; I screamed an Autobot battle cry and fired. Sparks flew as the bullets hit its metal armor. As it came closer I saw it's silver body.

"Holy slag!" I screamed as I turned and ran in the opposite direction. _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh... I'm trapped in a cave with Megatron..._ I thought as I sprinted as fast as I could. I slipped on a loose rock and tripped, sliding across the ground until my head met with a rock. The Decepticon leader was about to shoot when a laser beam whizzed past him.

Megatron turned to the direction of where the laser beam had been fired. "You really shouldn't have done that..." he growled with a sound of malevolence and contempt.

I got back up, wiped the blood from my head, and started running again. I could hear more screams and gunfire, but what sickened me the most was the ripping sound. I heard another scream, one that caused me to cease running. After the scream died out, there was silence. Except for Megatron's laugh as I could barely see him throw the torn body aside.

"Good riddance..." I heard him say. I started running towards Megatron, it was stupid and brave, but what is the difference? I was a human-a girl who was chosen by Optimus Prime to be an Autobot soldier (though I can't see why he chose _me_), I would eventually be killed by a Decepticon anyway. I didn't even know why I was getting mad because my enemy possibly killed my other enemy.

I skidded to a halt as I saw that he disappeared. _He teleported... of course, _I thought with annoyance in how predictable the Decepticon tyrant was. Then an ominous feeling hit me. I turned to where Megatron had thrown the other Decepticon. It was still there. I could have sworn I saw it twitch. _I really am going nuts if I think it's still alive. _I forced myself not to scream as I saw it rise its head from the pool of its own energon and look right at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I could now identify the Decepticon. It was Starscream, the arrogant, ambitious Seeker that was the underdog; the completely underestimated second-in-command that never gave up. Even though he was a coward when it came to battling, he stood up to his leader that was probably stronger than most Autobots. Although he always failed at assassinating his leader, he always came back to try again. And now he lay here, in his possible tomb_. He finally ran out of chances... _I thought with sorrow.

I was an Autobot, why did I feel pity? The Autobots were peaceful against killing when they had the choice-but it still felt odd that I felt this. _Maybe it's not just pity that I'm feeling... _I shook my head in objection with the thought. "Of course not. He's my enemy," I glanced at him, he looked like a so helpless. Behind his torn exterior I saw something that reminded me of an abused puppy. "And love doesn't come that easy to me," I finished my sentence, having to force the last words. I looked to the almost completely shattered cockpit, his faintly glowing Spark visible.

It felt as if an electrical shock went through my body. I dropped to my knees as it happened again with even more power.

* * *

Autobot Jazz looked at the computer screen with confusion. "Yo Optimus," he called.

"Yes, Jazz?" the Autobot leader replied as he appeared behind Jazz.

"What's goin' on? It keeps showing me this cave," Jazz asked. Optimus observed the screen. He caught the image of an human Autobot soldier. "Wait... is that Savanna?" he asked Optimus.

Optimus nodded. "Before I sent her to investigate the cave I gave her a tracking devise," the red and blue mech answered.

"Why do you try so hard to protect her?" Jazz asked.

"She seems to radiate Cybertronian energy," Optimus explained. Optimus continued to observe. "She may have possibly once been an Autobot."

"Or a Decepticon..." Jazz added, his voice usually grim.

* * *

I blinked a few times as I recovered from the odd, and somewhat painful, shock. I noticed that Starscream was looking right at me, I glanced at him. Just then I heard a deep rumble, a little rock fell and hit me on the head. I looked up to see larger boulders falling too. "Slag it..." I said quietly just as a large boulder came loose that was directly above me.

I screamed as the Seeker's clawed blue hand grabbed and jerked me away from the falling boulder. I put my hands to my face, making sure I was still here. I sighed in relief, which did not last long until I heard another rumble. This time it was louder; much louder.

I looked up again to see the ceiling of the cave beginning to fall apart. It didn't take long until the rest of it also came down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I could hear voices... familiar voices... _Am I in Heaven? _I thought. I opened my silver eyes to see Optimus looking to me. I survived?

"Thank Primus you're alive," Optimus said as he sighed. "I wouldn't know what to tell the others if you didn't make it..." the blue and red mech added.

I sat up and looked to the sky. "I thought that I would never see it again," I said. I looked to my surroundings, I saw rocks, boulders... and more rocks. "Okay... where am I?" I asked.

"What is left of the cave you were in. I came looking for you and it had already collapsed... I dug up the rocks and saw that you were underneath a Decepticon-"

"Starscream!" I yelled as I jumped up. Optimus gave me a hurt look for interrupting. "Where is he?" I asked, ignoring the Autobot leader's pathetic expression.

He gave me a confused stare for asking. "I'm not very sure of why you want to know..." Optimus never finished what he was going to say because I had already ran off to search on my own. How hard was it to find a giant robot? I found nothing and continued searching; completely ignoring what Optimus would say that would probably make this much easier.

I saw something reflect light not too far away. I started to run towards it. I saw Optimus say something into his comm. link but I didn't bother wanting to know what it was.

I was right, it was Starscream. He lay still on the ground, one of his wings had been completely ripped off, the other only had half of it barely hanging. I whirled around as I heard car engines. _Not now... _I thought as I saw other Autobots appearing. Bumblebee drove by in his car form, I could hear the other humans, Callie and Brittany. They joined the Autobots because when Optimus wanted me to join, I begged him to take them too or I wouldn't go with them. Optimus wanted me to join so he went with my deal.

Bumblebee came to stop, opened his doors and let the two humans out. "I like really thought that you were dead," Brittany said.

"Thanks, Britt," I grumbled.

"Uh... you were gone?" Callie asked with a dumb look. Brittany slapped her forehead and groaned. "What? When you work with a old medic like Ratchet, you never get to know what's going on..."

"Whatever," Brittany growled. The two sisters continued to argue as they walked away. I watched them leave until I sensed Optimus and another Autobot.

"We're going back to base," Optimus said. I turned to face him then nodded. The Autobot standing next to Optimus was Ironhide. The burly red mech had a look of fear and shock. Seconds later Optimus had the same expression. They were both looking in the same direction: behind me. I turned around and felt a ominous, sickening sensation. I felt my hair start to stand out like one of a frightened cat.

The Decepticon thought to be dead had risen... _again_. But in the most horrific way. The Seeker stood on all fours. Energon dripped and sprayed from large gashes. His optics glowed with a flame of insanity. He arched his back. I could hear another Autobot gag. Ironhide turned and fled.

"Primus..." I heard Optimus mutter. A few others raised their weapons, ready to attack. I stared in horror. Optimus started backing away, I wouldn't be surprised if he fled to. I stood my ground though I felt fear-but I obviously wouldn't show it.

"Attack him!" Ironhide yelled from a safer place in the back of the group. There was a few murmurs of agreement. I turned to Optimus with disbelief, he had been one of the ones to agree.

"Don't attack!" I objected, standing in front of the Seeker. Most Autobots including Optimus still had their weapons raised.

"If you want to shoot him, fine. But you'll have to shoot me first," I said stubbornly. About Every Autobot lowered their weapon. "Let's keep it that way..." I muttered.

"Deathfeather...?" I heard Starscream say.

"Who's that?" I asked, hardly glancing at the Decepticon.

"You," he answered, making it seem obvious. Optimus reluctantly raised his gun, and aimed it towards me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I froze. "What are you doing?"

Optimus had a sorry look, but it was also dead serious. The other Autobots stared at him in shock. He looked down but was still aiming at me. "You must understand that I am reluctant to do this..." he said, "but I will feel no regret." He fired. I would dodge it easily, but...

Starscream saw me lying on the ground with half of my wrist blown off. He leaped at Optimus. The Autobot leader grabbed The Seeker and threw him. He hit the ground and slid, but still got back up. Starscream leaped at Optimus again. This time Optimus whirled around, unsheathed his blade, and cut off his other wing.

The Seeker yowled as energon sprayed from the bloody wound where his wing was once connected. He came at Optimus with his razor sharp talons. Optimus raised his blade above his head. Starscream was not intimidated, he didn't even think about the consequence of taking a hit like that...

The loud rumble of thunder woke me up. The first thing I noticed was that practically half of my left hand was missing. Instead of blood, I saw the familiar purple liquid dripping from my wrist. I saw flashes of lightning. I looked up to the sky that was covered by dark grey clouds.

I sighed as rain began to fall. _Where did everybody go? _I thought as I noticed that I was alone... or at least, _almost _alone. I got up and began to walk around the entire area. I had no particular reason for doing so. I had just realized that my team betrayed me, walking in circles in the rain instead of taking out my anger on an unlucky, puny tree seemed somewhat reasonable at the moment.

I picked up a big piece of metal off of the ground. It looked like a jet's wing. I wiped off the mud to see the purple Decepticon insignia on the metallic off-white wing that carried a red streak across it. It was far too familiar. I held the broken wing tightly, I knew who it belonged to.

I saw that the mud was mixed with energon, and there were marks in the ground, it looked as if someone was dragging itself with their claws. I followed the marks as if they were a trail. Not too far away from where I had first noticed them, I saw the Seeker. I thought it was bad when I had first seen him, and the second I had thought was the worst. But _this _was far worse-it was bad even for a Decepticon that would have probably deserved it. Even though I was a warrior, I didn't want_ this_ Decepticon to die.

I had heard from Starscream's former partner, Skyfire, and how said that he wasn't always like this. Megatron dragged the Seeker down with him into the lies of extermination of the Autobots being good for all of Cybertron. Sooner or later they will all learn the truth. And Megatron will be killed and we will all live happily ever after... _Yeah right... _It was far more complicated than _that. _There's always the villain: Megatron. The hero: Optimus Prime and the Autobots. The damsel in distress: the universe and everyone in it. And the sacrifice... the hidden hero that was the villain; that was what I thought Starscream would be. Where would I be? I now think I'm just the one who thought she was a hero... When truly, I'm one of the ones who was taken into lies.

I felt another electric shock go through my body, it hurt so much but felt awesome. I looked to my wounded wrist, it had grown back, but it was jet-black metal with neon green Cybertronian symbols that seemed to glow. My fingers were now long black talons. I had no clue of what was going on, but I liked it.

Just as the shock began to cease I walked to Starscream. He looked to me with, surprisingly, a calm expression, like he knew this would happen. The Seeker saw my wrist and smirked. "I was right to save you…"


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N- Dang, this chapter is long...**_

* * *

Chapter Five

I saw the little tree that I spared burst into flames. I only barely glanced at it. _At least I gave it some _more_ time to live… _I thought.

I looked up to the lightning. Its blinding light no longer made me wince when it struck. Though, I only winced rarely when it came to the bright lights. Even though I never liked light, I loved lightning. It was so powerful in knowing the ways of quick death. The strike of a highly venomous snake often reminded me of it.

A long time ago, when I was younger, my parents were often surprised that I would not flee or cry when I heard thunder or saw lightning. Instead they found me with my face against the glass window watching it with awe.

_My parents… gee, I can't believe I would bother to even remember them… _I sighed; it _was_ true. I hadn't seen them in a very long time.

"What bothers you?"I heard Starscream ask. I turned around to see him facing me.

"What?" I asked, still shocked to hear him even talk in his condition.

"You look… sorrowed." He tilted his head to one side with an embarrassed look as if he had said something wrong.

"Oh… I'm just remembering something…" I answered then turned away. "I don't think you would want to hear about it."

"What if I do?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Just the long depressing story of my life."

"Tell me your long depressing story," the Seeker said.

"Okay…

"I looked like a normal girl at birth. Nothing was wrong with me, my parents weren't crazy people that would abandon me. They were just those normal parents, and I was just a normal kid. Well, it seemed that I was normal…

"As soon as I started school, it was apparent that I was as abnormal as it could get. I learned how to read and write a year early by teaching myself. When I was only seven years old, I already had a extensive vocabulary. When most younger kids would play outside, I would sit underneath a big shady tree and read. Even back then I hated sunlight.

"When I got into junior high, I only had a few friends. Which were Callie and her sister, Brittany, and the other girl I haven't seen since then: April. None of us were good at fitting in, but I stood out the most. I was proud of me being a loner. Actually, I was proud of everything I did. Kids would insult me, I would turn the insults into complements then insult them with an even better insult.

"Then my life was turned upside down… I walked home from school like normal. I got home when the sun was beginning to set, like I would every day.

"I went into my house, like usual it was unlocked because my parents were usually home before me. So I wouldn't suspect _anything_. I had to tell my mom that I came home because otherwise she would have a panic attack.

"I searched the entire house and didn't find her or my dad. I waited, thinking that maybe she had a meeting at work or my dad was working late. That night, two people come to my house and throw me into an orphanage saying that no one has custody over me. A few days later the same thing happens to Callie and Brittany.

"Both of us obviously knew that something was wrong, so in the middle of the night we run away and stay in a graveyard for the rest of night. They were chasing us and for some reason wouldn't follow us into there. I wake up the next morning to see that Brittany was sleeping against the back of a tombstone of a newly dug grave. The next morning we notice that it's the grave of their mom, next to it being her dad. She had said that the grave stood out from the others. Later that day I find the graves of my parents and a paper with a picture of April in the 'Missing Children' section of the newspaper.

"Then Optimus saw me hiding in a field four years later and that's how I ended up here." I shrugged again when I finished. I saw the Seeker's look of disbelief. "I knew you wouldn't understand…"

"What tells you that I don't understand?" he asked, somewhat offended.

I rolled my eyes. "Because no one does… and why would an alien from another planet happen to understand me better than _another_ human being." I could feel the cruel part of personality beginning to show. "Also, you are a Decepticon. Why would an evil merciless killer understand a human? I forgot to add regretless. Ironhide said that Decepticons have no conscience; that's what makes them so stupid. You should just shoot me now, it will only hurt me not you so why not? You have a null ray connected to your arm after all. Wait, I forgot. You're Starscream the Air Commander that runs away from each fight. I doubt you have the guts to kill me anyway…"

Starscream's reaction surprised me. "Even though I may not be brave enough to face the physical battles, but at least I give it a try at fighting the emotional ones. You may think that you are the strongest human, but you are the most weakest at trying to fight your clashing personalities… but that's always been your problem. Even if it's a Seeker thing to be bipolar… "

"I'm not bipolar; and I'm sorry if I offended you…" I said.

"Wow, you apologize faster than you used to… Also, you're a Seeker so you are bipolar. If you keep saying that you aren't, you'll end up offending some other Seeker."

"How can that offend anyone?" I asked.

"Stop questioning me, sparkling," the Seeker hissed.

"Sparkling? Dude, I'm seventeen!" I said.

"Well seventeen compared to a couple million is a big difference."

I silenced. _Slag it he's good…_


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N~ I expected this chapter to be longer..._**

* * *

Chapter Six

The rain had begun to stop. All was left was a dark sky that gave off small shower. I jumped as I heard a loud noise that sounded familiar to thunder. The sky had ceased making the loud rumble almost half an hour ago.

_I guess it's still not over… _I thought as I began to wring out my thick golden hair. If it were to start raining again it would be no use. The positive side of me was saying that it might not start again and I would be sitting out here with soaking wet hair. I hated water so I went with the unusual positive.

I heard the same noise again but didn't jump like last time. This time, though, it didn't sound _exactly_ like thunder. It carried the low rumbling sound but I couldn't call it thunder. I looked up to the sky, and stood up in alarm as I noticed what it was. Flying above me was two F-15 Eagles that carried the so familiar symbol on their wings.

_Why the heck are they coming here? _I glanced to their wingmate that happened to be ten feet away from me. _That's a reasonable explanation for an Autobot to search for a comrade… not Decepticons, though. _They must have not seen me because they landed and transformed without _trying_ to kill me. It only confused me when the light blue Seeker, Thundercracker, glanced at me and did nothing common for a Decepticon. _Well, Thundercracker is pretty hesitant on killing… Just make sure Skywarp doesn't see me. _

"'Warp, there's a fleshling," Thundercracker pointed out. The black and purple Seeker gave me a wicked look and aimed his null ray at me.

_Why does everyone point their weapons at me? _I got up and slowly began to walk away. When I saw that this was changing nothing, I broke into a sprint.

"You'll have to be much faster than that, human!" Skywarp yelled, firing. I slipped and fell, the laser beam whizzing over me. He was about to fire again when Thundercracker tapped his black wing.

"I don't think you should shoot it," Thundercracker said.

"Why not? It's just a stupid little…" Skywarp trailed off as he took notice of my wrist. "What in Primus' name…"

"Something tells me that isn't a human," Thundercracker said quietly. "I think we should get Screamer and take the human or whatever it is back to base."

"Okay, genius, how do we take this _thing_ with us?" Skywarp asked. I got up and wiped the mud off of me.

"I think we can kill it and take the body back," Thundercracker suggested.

"I swear, if you call me an _it_ or _thing_ again…" I couldn't finish because one of them had found a good sized rock and smashed it into the back of my head.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I slowly opened my eyes and grimaced. I felt sharp pain in the back of my head, but did my best to pay little attention to it. _Blasted Seeker had to bash that rock into my head… _

I sat up and looked around. I appeared to be in a large rock-walled room. Without the large opening, that showed someone entered here by force and some explosives, it would be completely dark in here.

I looked down and noticed that I was covered with energon, along with the most of the floor. Checking myself for any serious wounds, since I now bled energon like any Cybertronian, I noticed that hardly any of it was coming from _me_.

_Where's the Seekers? _I thought. It wasn't very hard to find Starscream, he had been sitting somewhere behind me in a fetal position. He would glance in random directions frantically as if he was being watched. "Dude, are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded quickly. "Perfectly f-f-fine," he added, one optic flickering.

"Sure…" I said as I walked to the hole in the wall. I peeked outside and climbed out. It appeared that it was built into the side of a mountain. What I stood on was only a ledge that stretched out twenty to thirty feet. I peered off of the side; I don't think _anyone_ would survive the fall.

I looked into the distance to see the jet duo. They seemed to be returning from somewhere. As they came closer I could have sworn I saw something inside of Thundercracker's cockpit.

While Skywarp continued to fly in my direction, Thundercracker banked to the left and went in a separate direction.

"Where's Thundercracker going?" I asked as Skywarp landed and transformed.

"How should I know, human?" he said curtly.

I growled and looked away. "Why were you two gone anyway?"

Instead of answering my question, he gave Thundercracker a confused glare as he flew by. "What the slag are you doin'? I thought you said that you wanted the humans out as soon as possible."

_Humans? _I looked at Skywarp with a puzzled expression, though, he didn't even notice.

"One of them vomited liquids in my cockpit!" Thundercracker screeched, trying to make the best landing that he could do. This only resulted in him transforming halfway and crashing to the side of the mountain. Luckily, one of the parts that transformed completely were his talons.

"Idiot!" Skywarp hissed as he pulled Thundercracker off of the mountain and onto the ledge. "That's what you get for flying fast with humans… Especially if one stated that they get altitude sickness."

Thundercracker opened his cockpit right before completely transforming. I still couldn't identify the humans because they stood behind the light blue Seeker.

"Why did you kidnap two humans?" I asked, sighing in annoyance. "Aren't _I_ enough trouble?"

"We came to the conclusion that we will not be returning back to Decepticon base. Still, we needed a medic… These two were supposedly trained by the Autobot's medic," Thundercracker answered.

_Oh. My. Slag. _I thought as I saw Callie and Brittany walk out from behind Thundercracker.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N- This was actually the hardest chapter to write for some reason.**_

* * *

Chapter Eight

I sat outside on the ledge. My legs were hanging off of the edge and I was peering down. The nighttime wind was blowing my golden hair back and made the tears on my face feel like ice. Yes, I had been crying and I actually still was. But after witnessing what I saw, it seemed completely normal.

I still could hardly believe what happened in there. We all showed reactions in different ways. Callie looked away, Brittany looked down, Thundercracker walked away and Skywarp… He kneeled down next to his offlined wingmate and said something quietly in Cybertronian. I just cried as I walked down here.

I noticed Skywarp as he appeared behind me, but I said no word. "I didn't expect that…" he said. I glanced at him then continued to look down. "I don't think anyone would, actually. Not even Megatron."

I stood up. "Do you think I'll die if I jump?" I asked randomly.

"Probably. Having suicidal thoughts?" he replied.

"No, just curious. I love life too much to do something stupid like that," I answered. I then realized that the purple and black Seeker was looking at my wrist. "Do you know who Deathfeather is?" I asked.

Skywarp nodded. "She was the original Decepticon Seeker. Only femme out of us. She was strong, ambitious, fast, and the most arrogant warrior out there. She was feared by everyone, even Prime himself."

"Did she know Starscream?" I questioned.

"In human terms, he was her fiancé. But, there was jealousy among the Decepticons. Megatron had wanted Deathfeather ever since he saw her fight," he said.

"Did Megatron do anything about it?"

The Decepticon shook his head. "The femme disappeared before he could ever tell her. She left the Decepticons one night and never returned. Megatron blamed it on Screamer and apparently everything else that goes wrong in his life. Including failed attempts of destroying the Autobots. The poor Seeker just slowly lost his mind…"

"Skywarp, why did we just go to the newer Decepticon base?" I asked.

The Seeker grabbed my clawed hand, causing me to yelp. "I knew it… The symbols, the claws' shape. No other Seeker had ever had one like this…" he said quietly. "_You_ are Deathfeather."

I sighed. "Now you're going to start calling me that, right? How could _I_ be Deathfeather? I'm a human!"

"I may not study humans, but I know none of them has a set of metal claws made from Cybertronian alloy or bleeds energon. You must've been transported to Earth somehow but was changed into a human in the process." He let go of my hand. "I had guessed it when I first saw you. Taking Deathfeather to Megatron will cause…" He thought for a moment than continued. "Unnatural things that should not happen to you while in human form."

_Okay, I have an idea… I just hope it's not true… _I thought with a sickening feeling. I looked at Callie in surprise as she ran out here. "What is it?" I asked.

"This may seem impossible but… it appears that the Seeker is no longer offline," Callie answered.

"What?" me and Skywarp asked in unison.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N- I finally got over Writer's Block! Sorry for the delay!**_

* * *

Chapter Nine

I never understood myself completely. I overacted at unpredictable times. For an example: I had seen Starscream 'die' then come back a few times. Each time it was gory; this time it wasn't. And yet I only cried this time. _Puberty, _I thought with an unusually serious attitude. _It must be either that, I'm on the brink of insanity, or my emotions are messed up because I learned that I'm actually a robot... An _evil _robot... _

I looked to Skywarp, who was talking to Brittany. Neither of them had noticed me. Before I spoke I could have sworn I saw Brittany blush. _I doubt it, Brittany's in love with one of those werewolf freaks from that stupid vampire book...Or was it Corey Hart? _I paused then shook my head. _It was Corey Hart for sure._

Just as Brittany was about to say something, I pushed her and asked, "Do you know when I completely become 'Deathfeather?'"

Skywarp cocked his head to one side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"When am I no longer inside a human body?" I replied.

The light blue Seeker thought for a moment. As he was, Brittany glared at me and muttered, "The nerve of some people."

"I believe it takes eighteen human years," he answered. The energon in my veins ceased flowing.

"A-Are you sure?"

Skywarp nodded.

"Aw slag..." I whispered. "It takes _exactly_ eighteen, right? The same time that the person was born on their eighteenth birthday?"

"Yeah, is that inconvenient for you?"

I glanced at Brittany, who had a worried look. "Um... _Today _is my eighteenth birthday."

For sure I didn't remember what time I was born. The hour didn't come to me either. I was sitting outside again; I had gotten the sudden urge to go outside. Now I'm just staring up at the orange sky as if I was mesmerized.

The sun was setting and some of the stars were already visible through the fiery red clouds. I saw a bird shoot across the sky. It was probably a sparrow or some other small bird. Behind it the huntress of the skies, the gyrfalcon, flew closely behind.

I heard the shrill squawk of the smaller bird as the gyrfalcon's sharp beak hooked onto one of it's wings. It only took seconds for the small bird to go limp. I watched as I saw a feather fall and land on the rock in front of me.

I then felt one of those shocks go through me. It had been awhile since I had gotten one. This one was the strongest and was everywhere, but mainly focused on my human wrist. I could see the talons beginning to show through my fingers.

I made a shrill cry as the skin of my hand suddenly ripped, showing blood covered talons. The remaining human blood, which was only about an ounce, begun to drip out. I then felt the pain going to my back.

I screamed as my scapula's bent into the opposite direction and grew out as wings. Jet-black wings with a purple streak; I could already see the faded Decepticon insignia. Now the pain was everywhere. I could feel skin being torn and bones being reshaped.

I could see the two Seekers with Callie and Brittany behind them. "It has started..." Thundercracker said quietly.

It must have been five minutes later. Five painful minutes that felt like five long days. It was over, but I could still feel some pain. I slowly stood up to see the Seekers still there. And they didn't so big anymore. Callie and Brittany looked like ants now.

"Welcome back, Deathfeather," Thundercracker said.


	10. Chapter 10

**_This was probably the easiest chapter to write._**

* * *

Chapter Ten

I never thought that the pain would leave so quickly. Seconds ago I felt like scrap metal, now I feel brand new. _That's because I am... _I thought, the good feeling leaving me as I saw the pool of blood and energon with pieces of my human body's skin.

I shifted the wings on my back as I touched a metal finger to a ripped peace of neon green cloth. I smirked. _My favorite and _only_ shirt. _I felt regret, but I didn't know why. I had a brand new _better_ body. I was stronger, faster, and I could even fly. No longer did I need a Cybertronian to fight for me.

I sighed then looked to the two Seekers with sorrow in my blood red optics. "I'll never be a human again, right?" I asked.

"No, but you can have a human hologram if you want. It'll look just like your human self except with red eyes," Skywarp answered.

"I already miss you!" Callie cried.

My wings shifted upward as I tilted my head forward. "Callie, Brittany; you guys need to go home."

Brittany gave me a horrified look of shock. "What? We've been with you this long, we can't leave _now_."

I felt a cat-like growl rise up out of my throat. _It's for their own good, _I assured myself. "Thundercracker, drop them off where you found them." Then I said the words that I already knew that I would regret. "We need no use of these _fleshlings_."

Brittany gasped. "You can't call us that! We're your _best_ friends!"

I looked away. "And that is why you must leave," I said. I looked back to the light blue jet. "You should best do it now."

Thundercracker nodded, but with uneasiness. He transformed into his F-15 form and opened the cockpit as he awaited the two humans. As Callie climbed in, Thundercracker growled, "You better not puke in me again."

"When you return, we shall go to Decepticon base," I said as the Seeker took flight. "Or can we go now and you'll meet us there?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter..." Thundercracker answered then shot off into the clouds. I glanced at Skywarp, he had a sad look that only made me feel more guilty.

"I'm doing this so they wont get hurt, you know that," I said. Skywarp shrugged.

"That doesn't change anything. They're gone and chances are that the only time you'll ever see them again will be in battle." He turned and walked away. "Being a Decepticon, you know what we have to do if we see them?" He stopped and looked back to me with a look that sent shivers down my metal spine. "You'll have to grind them down to a bloody pulp or force them to be your slave 'til the day they die," the purple Seeker answered, before my thoughts could even think of an answer. And I knew that what would have came to my mind wouldn't have been anything like that.

Skywarp continued walking away until I could no longer see him. I stood alone outside. Looking down the cliff, without a thought of regret, I jumped. Now being metal, the wind hitting my face didn't feel the same. As a human, I found it annoying; as _this, _it felt like the best thing I've ever felt.

How to work my body came as instinct. When I was twenty feet of hitting the ground, bright blue fire escaped from the thrusters on the heels of my feet; causing me to levitate above ground. With more power, I began flying upward.

I offlined my optics and twirled through the air blindly. The feeling of flight was so great, I could see why Seekers loved it so much. Then I felt my head ram into something that was followed by a deep growl. I onlined my red optics and slowly looked up to see the silver mech.

I could feel the fire coming from my thrusters cease and both fear and anger rising. I was face-to-face with Megatron.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N-Redone version!**_

* * *

Chapter Eleven

I could feel Megatron's hand grab my throat. I would have gotten away in time or flown away-at least _something_. But it seemed that my body ceased functioning as soon as I saw him. Fear, probably. For all I knew of my past, I had broken his Spark. Now I wonder how he'll get even with me. _He'll probably finish off Starscream. _

Then I could feel him loosen his grip and I could see a look in his optics that I had never seen before. A look I had never seen in _anybody_. "Deathfeather?" he asked.

I slowly nodded, my body beginning to work again; already bracing myself. I could tell that he was about to say something, but instead he both looked to the abandoned base as we heard a loud noise followed by a bright fiery light.

Then, Starscream shot out and towards Megatron. He was screaming something neither of us could understand. Megatron still held my neck and jerked me to the side as he turned to look at the Seeker.

The Decepticon stopped before ramming into his leader when he saw me. I wondered how he was in flight until I saw the fire of his thrusters. He wasn't exactly balanced because of his wings being torn off.

"Starscream, first you took on me, and from the other wounds I could see that you also took on Prime," Megatron said. "You're more of an idiot than I thought." He shook his head with disappointment. "I thought that I knocked at least _some_ sense into you."

I was about to rip that smug grin off of Megatron's face, but decided not to. One shot of that cannon attached to his arm and it was _over_. But I had the sudden urge to do something to this son of a glitch.

I then began to dig into his arm with my claws. I was used to seeing energon, so this didn't bother me at all. Megatron growled as he grabbed my wing and gave it a sharp jerk. I yowled and continued to scratch him, which only caused him to pull harder.

I then saw a light blue blur that was Thundercracker. I could see him open the cockpit, revealing Brittany and Callie. _Slag it, Thundercracker, _I thought.

Before Starscream could even make a move of attack Skywarp, in his jet mode, was about to crash into Megatron. The silver mech grabbed the nose of the jet and tossed Skywarp. The Seeker had already transformed but only seconds before smashing into the side of the mountain.

_What the heck, Skywarp?, _my mind screamed at the ignorant action of the purple Seeker.

"Skywarp!" Brittany screamed as she saw him plummet to the ground. Thundercracker's engines roared as he rocketed towards his fallen comrade. Starscream glanced to me and Megatron and then to his brothers.

"You're the idiot," I growled to Megatron. The Decepticon leader glared at me as if I had just betrayed him. "You can't resist attacking your own allies. I may not agree with Optimus, but if you keep on doing this, I _know _that he will win."

Megatron let go of my wing. I rubbed the black alloy as I sighed. "But if you surprisingly do win, you'll only rule other a bunch of dead warriors and a lifeless planet that was once our home."

"I don't attack my soldiers for no reason. It is out of discipline and punishment," Megatron corrected.

I rolled my optics. "Look where that has gotten you." I glanced to where Starscream was once flying, he was now on the ground with his brothers. _At least he's loyal to _someone...

"You haven't changed at all, Deathfeather," the silver mech said. He looked to his arm that was covered with dozens of deep scratch marks. "Still arrogant enough to take on anyone, even without the proper weapons."

I glanced at Skywarp, who was unconscious. "It's a Seeker thing I guess."

"So is cowardice." Megatron must have seen my questioning look. "You were the most powerful femme on Cybertron, but you ran away from your own team-your own mate."

"You don't know that I ran away. I could have had reasons. It may have even been out of force," I objected.

Megatron smirked. "You have no memory of Cybertron." I knew that it was true, I couldn't deny it because I had no proof. He ran his hand over the Decepticon symbol on my wing. "Why do you still have the insignia?" he asked.

"Because I'm still a Decepticon. I may have left on Cybertron, for no reason I can remember. But _now_ I have a true reason to fight alongside you guys. I always wondered what was the reason in my old life that made me join." I slapped Megatron's hand so he would stop touching my wing. "Now I do. I want to see the light of Optimus Prime's Spark die out. I want to hear their dying cries as I rip through their armor..." The crimson lights of my optics darkened. "I want everyone who opposes us to be destroyed."


End file.
